Drabbles
by VeryFlattering
Summary: Drabbles. The packs and Cullens and the imprints visit Volterra. Embry imprints on Alec.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot. **

**Pairings: Embry&Alec (other pairings may be mentioned.)**

Pairing: Embry & Alec

**Imprint **

Alec stood quietly next to his sister, at the end of the stairs that led to Marcus, Caius and Aro's thrones. They were waiting for the newcomers, their guests. The Cullens and the packs of mutts with their human soul mates.

Jane's distaste was very apparent by the scowl on her features, that was mirrored in Caius' expression and in countless of others.

The stench was the first thing that alerted them. They all scrunched up their noses, even Alec.

Aro was the first to rise from his throne, and he plastered the same cheery smile that Alec saw every day.

"My dearest friends!" He greeted the young men and women that had entered the room. The heartbeats and intoxicating smell was making Alec thirsty.

"Remember the protection you promised the imprints." Edward asked calmly, but their tense shoulders were a straight give-away.

Alec's eyes ran over the group, his eyes empty of emotion. He had perfected that over the years. It was safer.

"Of course," Aro sounded concerned. "Jane, Alec." He addressed the twins on Caius' left at the end of the stairs. "You shall inform the guards."

The guards were the vampires that patrolled the city and its borders. They weren't deemed important enough to attend meetings with other clans, and were the guards left to patrol the city when a leader left the sanctuary they had created. Alec and Jane were feared and with their gifts, they could control them. That was the sole purpose Aro had chosen them.

All of the guests' eyes trained on them, following Aro's gaze, and Alec looked back bored. They had orders.

His eyes roamed over the inquisitive and fearful gazes and slid to a stop when they met brown ones that were looking back, first with hostility and then with shock and…was that affection?

Pairings: Embry & Alec mentions

**Disagreements**

Alec and Jane had departed after a long explanation. Unfortunately for Embry, Alec had shown no sign of interest whatsoever. Seeing his desolated expression, Nessie had shown him the vivid image her mind had created.

Apparently, Aro had also noticed. "Alec has perfected the art of hiding his true feelings, masking them behind an expressionless mask. He'll come around."

"He has been one of the most accepting of the Volturi." Caius scowled. "Too accepting, in fact."

"But brother, his acceptation is one of his many talents." Aro argued, yet he still had a cheery smile on his face.

"Not as useful as his power to cut off senses and fight exceptionally." Caius grumbled.

"True, there are very few that can compare to Alec in the art of fighting, not only due to his power but also his sharp reflexes, even for a vampire. Jane being one of them. However, if he hadn't accepted what we were, he would surely have deserted us long ago. Of course, Chelsea dear, you also helped." Aro smiled at the guard in question.

Apparently, Aro and Caius took to bickering often.

"We should go shopping!" Alice squealed. "The shops are great in Rome!"

Trust Alice to be thinking of shopping.

"There are a few trusty shops around here." Chelsea informed them. "They are very close, so if you are accompanied by an Elite Guard, you should be able to access to those."

That captured Aro's attention. "Shopping, Alice? Well, I suppose I could make an exception. You may go with Alec, but you must also tolerate Jane's presence. They are quite close, and if you wish to get to know your imprint, shopping could be the best opportunity. Jane loves shopping as well, and she often drags Alec along…which he absolutely loathes." That brought a round of chuckles from the Volturi.

Alice's mood was dampened a little, but when she caught sight of Embry's hopeful expression, she gave in and smiled widely. "We shall all go as soon as they return."

Marcus nodded. "Embry, is it?" He addressed the wolf in question.

"Yes?" He answered hesitantly.

"Alec's bond with you may be strong, bordering unbreakable, but Jane is his little sister. He has been with her for centuries and I warn you not to try to break it. Alec is dependent on Jane, as is she." He warned, glaring slightly.

"Of course." Embry felt a little awkward.

Then, his imprints' scent put him in a brighter mood.

Time to get to know him!

Pairings: Embry & Alec,

**Futile**

So far it had been futile to get a word out of his imprint, and Embry was feeling frustrated. Of course, Jasper helped and sent him enough calm so that he wouldn't explode and demand conversation from his imprint.

Sam, Jacob and Quil had been shooting him sympathetic glances every now and then, and it seriously wasn't helping his mood.

"You could shut up, you know." Jane snapped. She was getting tired of all his chattering, he supposed.

"Let him be, sister." Alec finally spoke. His voice was soft, no doubt because it was directed to his sister. Embry could feel his heart rate picking up and embarrassingly…so did the rest of the supernatural beings that accompanied them, resulting in a few chuckles.

"If you're going to be the woman in the relationship, by no means, do carry on." Alec's voice rang with amusement, and brought him out of his musings.

"What?" He asked outraged. "I'm older and taller than you!"

"Technically, I'm more than 3000 years old, and you are just 16, give or take. And about the height…I'll give it to you. You are taller. But you are acting like a schoolgirl with an infatuation." Alec countered calmly, but it was a change from his silence.

Pairings: Alec & Embry

**Confrontation**

It had been a perfectly good day, to tell the truth. Alec had opened up more, and Embry had found out a lot of things.

Like how Alec and Jane still used the bracelets that their mother had given them, shortly before they were burned at stake.

Then, it was a panicked Seth that had delivered breaking news.

"Bella caused trouble." Was his only explanation before they both ran to the throne room.

The sight there made Embry's knees buckle. The Cullens and the packs were there, standing protectively in front of their imprints, and the Volturi, with Aro, Marcus and Caius standing in front of them, flanked by Renata, Chelsea, Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri. The sight reminded him of the confrontation a while back.

"Alec!" A cry rose unbidden from his lips and he took great strides and stood between the two covens. "What happened?"

Jane hissed, and Alec stiffened, before turning his glaring burgundy eyes on him.

"Bella attacked Jane." Jacob informed him hesitantly.

"What?" He shouted, turning to Bella, but the vampire only snarled at the Volturi in return.

"You should leave." Aro spoke impassively, although all previous happiness had drained. "Perhaps you should continue your invitation next time. Alec, Jane, see to it that our guests depart."

Alec and Jane nodded, their eyes hardening, before turning and heading out of the door. Embry tried to run after them, but Edward and Jasper grabbed his shoulders, preventing him.

"Let me go!" He hissed, snarling at Bella. Instantly, Jasper calmed him down, and despair took over him as he registered Aro's words.

They were not welcome at Volterra any longer.

Pairings: Embry & Alec, Edward & Bella

**Anger and Despair: A dreadful combination**

Anger ruled his body, but hot tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"How dare you!" He shouted. No one was stopping him, although Bella and Edward were showing slight annoyance.

"You attacked Jane, who is the twin sister of my imprint!"

"You caused our invitation to be revoked!"

"That was stupid!"

"How could you! You made us unwelcome here!"

He continued to rant, until Edward stepped in.

"Stop it! We're all glad we're going back home!"

Jacob snarled this time. "Not unless Alec is coming. Embry will be a pathetic whimpering mess, and so, we will all be."

Renesmee looked worried. "You'll all be sad?"

"The pack influence is too strong." He smiled sadly at her. "And Embry can't stay here, because we would be too worried to go."

"The jet is ready." Alec's emotionless voice interrupted them. "Your bags are already in the jet."

Embry approached him hesitantly, but Alec's mist, which swirled around his feet and Jane's, stopped him.

"What…will happen to…us?" He asked.

"We've only developed a friendship, so it shouldn't be too hard to leave, would it, Embry Call?" His voice was cold.

"Alec, you're my imprint!" Embry's voice rose.

"So? Apparently, your friends don't care much about that, do they?" Jane snarled.

"Stay out of this, blondie!" He shouted, finally breaking.

"Don't." Alec's voice was cold and full of hate. "Speak to her that way."

"Alec-," He started, pleading.

He blinked and then nodded. "Felix, Demetri." He called out, his voice cold.

They were at his side in seconds.

"Escort them to the jet. We'll join you soon." With that, Alec and Jane disappeared.

"Well…you certainly repay your friends in a very strange way, Isabella." Demetri narrowed his eyes.

Pairing: Alec & Embry

**Permission**

"Alec…if this were normal circumstances, I would forbid it. But since they most certainly aren't…you will be allowed to take them and return, with Jane, Felix and Demetri." Aro sighed.

With a nod, Alec and Jane sped off towards the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Alec & Embry

**MEMORIES **

Alec brushed away the tears that gathered around Embry's eyes, a tender look in his light red eyes. He had been drinking animal blood for the past month or so, just for Embry. And what they'd never have.

Alec definitely had strong feelings for Embry. The young Quileute shape-shifter who had claimed his stone heart with his tales and merry personality. A boy who shouldn't even want to be in the proximity as such monster.

Jane and Alec had arrived at the private jet that would escort them to Forks just a few minutes after Aro had given his consent. Embry had been anguished, and Jasper had felt the brunt impact of it. Needless to say, said vampire was quite annoyed with Alec.

No words were shared between them. Alec understood Embry just as Embry understood Alec. Alec was one side of the coin while Embry was the other. Forever together, never apart.

The flight to Forks was uneventful and rather dull. Embry had refused to fall asleep, clutching at Alec's hand desperately. But after a while, Jane, bored, had grabbed the hand Alec had been using to stroke Embry's rather short hair, and led him to a table, dragging a grumpy Embry behind.

Jane had demanded they play chess, their usual form of entertainment during rather long and dull flights. It was almost like a tradition.

So Alec had agreed, much to the discomfort of Embry. Alec sensed this, and had asked Felix to move the couch right next to the table, and sat Embry on the comfortable sofa once again.

Seated right next to his mate, Alec had returned to the task at hand : amusing and entertaining his sister.

It was safe to say that Alec and Jane were pretty evenly matched in wit and intelligence, but Alec had a much calmer and calculative personality and patience, over all, while Jane made rash and abrupt decisions.

Their match was very eventful, unlike Alice and Edward's. They had no upper hand, no ability that would allow them to see their decisions or read their minds. Simple wit. Sometimes, Alec had the upper hand, and then, Jane was winning. It was entertaining to watch, and soon Alice forgot her initial apprehension and came to watch.

In the end, though, Alec won. Jane had made a wrong move with her queen, leaving the king undefended and vulnerable, and Alec, seizing the chance, swooped in and _check mate! _He won.

Embry cheered and Alec smiled up at him. Even slouched, Embry was still taller than him. It was frustrating…

Embry gently fell asleep with the sensation of Alec's cool arms around him and his hand lightly brushing his hair away from his eyes.


End file.
